LEGO Spider-Man: The Video Game
=Plot= Based off of the Spider-Man and Batman mythos, but does take influences from the Sam Raimi film trilogy, as well as Spider-Man: The Animated Series '''and '''The Spectacular Spider-Man. =Levels= The Main Hub where the characters congruate is Times Square. There are five billboards, which act as episodes, with six levels in each one. Spider-Man Summary: Explores the origin of Spider-Man as he takes on his first minor criminals and first major enemy, The Green Goblin. OR Summary: Peter is getting to grips with being spider-man, while Noman Osborn is fascinated by spider-man and makes a super-soldior serum which transforms him into the Green-Goblin. Also Doctor otto octaivius is transformed into Doc Ock when an energy explosion at his lab at Oscorp fuses his metal arms to him. Rise of the Supervillains Summary: A year after the events of Rise of the Goblin, new villains such as Doc Ock, Hob Goblin and the Sandman arrive. OR Summary: It's a year after Green-Goblins crime spree, and Kingpin has emerged as New York's head of crime. Doc Ock has also re-emerged with the newly transformed Electro by his side. Meanwhile Kingpins top Scientist (And ex-Oscorp scientist) Aidrian Tomb's has perfected a flight jetpack and a set of metal wings, combining the two to become the Vulture. Tomb's has also constructed the Shocker suit for Kingpin's bodyguard Montanna. Save the City Summary: The Lizard and the Vulture plan cause havok in New York City, while a new female thief called Black Cat helps Spider-Man. OR Summary: Half a year after Doc Ock's plot and a group of new villains have arrived; Sandman (Doc Ock gave him his powers in an experiment), Scorpion (Unknown orogin) and Mysterio (Built his own gear and decided to become a master thief). All of them are employed by Kingpin upon arrival, to help him further his criminal empire. Hunted Summary: Kraven the Hunter, Calypso, Mysterio and the Rhino try to destroy Spider-Man. OR Summary: Spider-man now knows that Kingpin is the head of crime in New York, but the Kingpin just got some new super-villains to join him, Shocker's (Montanna) old friend's Ox and Fancy Dan get suit;s like Shocker giving them energy powers like him. However a new Criminal Hob-goblin has arrived and decided to try and take over Kingpin's territory with his high-tech goblin goons. Black-cat is also introduced as a potential rival for spider-mans affections. Blackout Summary: An alien substance takes over Spider-Man as final villains Venom and Carnage come. OR Summary: Rhino arrives in town and breaks Doc Ock out of Jail. Doc Ock then procedes to form the Sinister Six (Vulture, Sandman, Electro, Himself, Rhino and Mysterio) as a team to challenge the Kingpin and Defeat Spider-man. Also a rocket that was sent into space to explore a newly discovered astroid lands and on Board there is an alien symbiote (Venom) which procedes to bond with spider-man at first, and eventually Eddie Brock. Characters ﻿ STORY CHAPTER ONE: SPIDER-MAN﻿ *Green Goblin (Melee combat, Super strength, Pumpkin bombs, Electric shock gloves) *Doctor Octaivius (Acess science panels, Melee combat) *Spider-Man (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) *﻿Peter Parker (Climb up walls, Melee Combat) *Wrestling Referee (Melee combat) *Captain George Stacy (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Police Officer (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Oscorp Employee (Pistol, Oscorp Access, Melee Combat) *Mary Jane Watson (High Jump,Melee Combat) OR *Norman Osborn (Oscorp panels, Science panels, Melee combat, Super strength) *Norman Osborn (Lab test) (Super strength, Science panels, Oscorp panels, Melee combat) *Green Goblin (Glide, Super strength, Pumpkin bombs, Electric shock gloves) *Oscorp Scientist (Melee combat, science panels, Oscorp panels) *Oscorp Security Guard (Melee combat, Oscorp acess, Pistol) *Doctor Otto Octaivius (Melee combat, Science panels, Oscorp panels) *Peter Parker (Melee combat, Web swing, Wall climb, Shoot webs, Super strength) *Peter Parker (High-school) (Super strength, Wall climbing, Web swing, Web shoot, Melee combat) *Peter parker (Daily Bugle) (Melee combat, Web swing, Shoot webs, Super Strength, Climb walls, Daily Bugle boxes) *Spider-man (Super strength, Wall climbing, Web swinging, Web shooting, Super strength) *Spider-man (Battle damaged) (Super strength, Wall climbing, Web shooting, Super strength) *Mary Jane (Melee combat) *Mary Jane (High-school) (Melee combat) *Mary Jane (Dress) (Melee combat) *Harry Osborn (Melee combat) *Harry Osborn (High school) (Melee combat) *Flash Thompson (Melee combat) *Gwen Stacy (Melee combat) *Gwen Stacy (High-school) (Melee combat) *High School Principal (Melee combat) *Aunt May (Melee combat) *Aunt May (Scarf and Hat) (Melee combat) *Uncle Ben (Melee combat) *Jonah J. Jameson (Melee combat, Daily Bugle boxes) *Betty Brant (Daily Bugle boxes, Melee combat) *Robby Robertson (Melee combat, Daily Bugle boxes) *Daily Bugle Reporter (Melee combat, Daily bugle boxes) *Goon (Melee combat) *Goon (Pistol) (Pistol, Melee combat) *George Stacy (Police panels, Melee combat, Pistol) *George Stacy (Police Captain) (Police panels, Melee combat, Pistol) *Police Officer (Male) (Police panels, Pistol, Melee combat) *Police Officer (Female) (Police panels, Pistol, Melee combat) CHAPTER TWO: RISE OF THE SUPER VILLAINS *Shocker (Fire's bolts of energy, melee combat) *Doc Ock (Can climb walls, Super strength (Metal arms), Acess science panels, Melee combat) *Electro (Can power up machines, fire electric bolts, melee combat) *Spider-Man (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat, Web-swing) *Peter Parker (Climb up walls, Melee Combat) *Captain George Stacy (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Police Officer (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Civillian (Melee Combat) CHAPTER THREE: SAVE THE CITY *Spider-Man (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) *Peter Parker (Climb up walls, Melee Combat) *Dr. Connors (Acedemic Access,Melee Combat) *Dr. Connors(Lizard)(Acedemic Access,Climb up walls,Super Strength,Melee Combat) *Black Cat (High Jump,Climb up Walls, Melee Combat) CHAPTER FOUR: HUNTED *Spider-Man (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) *Peter Parker (Climb up walls, Melee Combat) *Black Cat (High Jump,Climb up Walls, Melee Combat) *Police Officer (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Captain George Stacy (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Dr. Connors(Lizard)(Acedemic Access,Climb up walls,Super Strength,Melee Combat) CHAPTER FIVE: BLACK OUT *Spider-Man (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) *Peter Parker (Climb up walls, Melee Combat) *Police Officer (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Captain George Stacy (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Carnage (Symbiote, Tendril webbing, Melee combat, Climb up walls) *Venom (Symbiote, Tendril webbing, Melee combat, Climb up walls) *Black Cat (High Jump,Climb up Walls, Melee Combat) *Spider-Man(Black Suit) (Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat,Symbiote) *Spider-Man (Battle Damaged)(Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) ﻿OTHER CHARACTERS *Ben Parker (Melee Combat) *Aunt May (Melee Combat) *Scientist (Acedemic Access) *Bone Saw (Super Strength, Melee Combat) *Spider-Man (Wrestling Costume)(Climb up walls, Shoot Webs, Melee Combat) *Harry Osborn (Melee Combat) *Norman Osborne (Oscorp Access, Melee Combat) *Hand Ninja (Melee Combat) *Hand Ninja (Glider)(Glide, Melee Combat) *Green Goblin (Glide, Pumpkin Bombs, Electric shock Glove, Melee Combat) *Henchmen (Pistol, Melee Combat) *Hob Goblin (Glide, Pumpkin Bombs, Energy pisol, Melee Combat) Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego star wars Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Spiderman Category:LEGO games Category:Lego Marvel Category:LEGO Marvel Category:Lego games Category:Video Games based on Movies